VK week 2018
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de fanfics/ficlets do projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Os temas são: 1) constância; 2) despedida; 3) circo; 4) flores; 5) fantasma; 6) química e 7) direção.
1. Constância e Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota:** Fanfic pertencente ao projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Como eu estou trapaceando, esta fanfic é dois em um: dois temas em uma fanfic só: constância (do dia 7 de outubro) e despedida (dia 8 de outubro). Não estou feliz, queria escrever as duas, mas no momento é o que pode ser feito. Aliás, no momento essa é a fanfic que posso entregar também. 

A revisão foi feita agora, um pouco depois de escrever e deve ter vários erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

* * *

"Se quiserem que a mensagem dos deuses dirija a sua vida, procurem aquilo que se repete muitas vezes, pois é isso o que lhes transmitem, a lição cármica que devem aprender nesta encarnação. A mensagem repete-se até que a tenham transformado em parte de sua alma e do seu espírito duradouro."

 _[As Brumas de Avalon: O Gamo-Rei - Marion Zimmer Bradley]_

* * *

Crystal Tokyo era tudo o que Venus tinha imaginado: mágico, próspero e seguro. Ela tinha uma vida quase eterna e acesso a qualquer coisa que quisesse. Era realmente o sonho que tinha sido vendido para ela há anos. Claro que ela sentia falta de uma ou outra coisa. Isto era uma das consequências de se lembrar das vidas passadas. Às vezes era apenas uma lembrança boa, outras vezes era uma ausência que não poderia ser preenchida. Talvez ela até tivesse desejado que o vazio fosse preenchido por _ele_ , mas não daquele jeito. Ela confrontaria toda a ausência de bom grado desde que Serenity não estivesse em perigo. Mas ela era ela, as outras pessoas não tinham a mínima intenção de ser conformada como ela.

Endymion não tinha feito por mal. A única coisa que ele queria era trazer seus amigos de volta vida. O que ele não imaginava era quanto as almas deles estavam corrompidas e, independente das boas intenções de qualquer um dos envolvidos, os Shitennou estavam fadados a serem maus. Serenity descobriu, tarde demais, que a natureza dos Shitennou estava sendo influenciada mais uma vez. Quando Endymion trouxe seus guardiões de volta vida, ele rasgou o véu que protegia todos de Metallia e eles eram os mais vulneráveis. Inclusive Beryl tinha se erguido das cinzas com os cabelos flamejantes e conquistando apoio de setores que eles nem mesmo sabiam estar insatisfeitos.

Aquilo não importava muito para Venus. A única coisa que ela via era que Metallia estava mais uma vez atrapalhando o curso normal da vida. Ela tinha ficado eufórica com a possibilidade de ver o Kunzite que tinha conhecido em Silver Millennium ali em Crystal Tokyo. Mas, o que ela tinha conseguido era mais uma vez encontrar marionete sem vida sendo controlado pelos fios das forças do mal.

Agora o palácio estava sob ataque. Com muito custo Mars tinha conseguido convencer Serenity levar a Pequena Dama para um lugar seguro e, consequentemente, Endymion foi com elas. Ele queria ter ficado ali e encarado o problema que ele tinha criado, mas as senshi tinham decidido que aquilo já estava fora do alcance dele. Os Shitennou ainda não estavam totalmente sobre o controle de Mettalia, mas ainda sim eram um perigo eminente a eles. Talvez eles se salvassem dessa vez. Talvez ela pudesse fazer diferente. Talvez...

* * *

— KUNZITE! – a voz de Venus ecoou pela rua. Aquele era um local de encontro quando algo errado ocorria em uma das rondas. Ela não acreditou que seria tão fácil encontra-lo como o encontrou ali. Em um lugar tão aberto e público.

— O que é agora? – ele respondeu se virando irritado para a mulher – Eu pensei que nós estávamos entendidos.

— Este é o problema: você pensou. – ela respondeu se aproximando – Não tem nada resolvido aqui.

— Não é você que decide isto!

— Muito menos você _sozinho_ vai decidir qualquer coisa! – ela retrucou.

— Isto não é assunto seu, Venus. – ele respondeu com um tom de voz controlado.

— Não é? – ela quase riu – Você quer que eu assista você se afundar mais uma vez e não fazer nada?

— Como eu já disse: não é da sua conta. – ele repetiu.

— Kunzite, seja sensato. – ela falou, tentando controlar a irritação – Você não pode cometer os mesmos erros de novo e esperar que o resultado seja outro.

— Não é um erro... – ele falou com calma – Eu tenho que ir...

— Você não tem que ir coisa alguma! – ela o cortou – Desde o Silver Millennium você tem o costume de 'ter que ir' bem na hora que você sabe que está errado!

— Eu não estou errado. – ele retrucou – Eu aqui junto com você é um risco que eu não...

— Não, só está do lado errado de novo! – ela explodiu – Estou me lixando para os riscos!

— Eu matei meu mestre. – ele disse com o olhar vidrado.

— No passado, sim. – ela respondeu – Isto foi antes de você lembrar de tudo. Antes de ver o brilho do Cristal de Prata. Isto foi em outra vida. Não nesta.

— Ter acontecido no passado não diminui o peso da minha falta.

— Sair correndo para os braços da Beryl de novo, e sabendo de tudo, não vai aliviar sua culpa. – ela falou irritada – Vai só aumentar!

— Venus... Eu não estou correndo para os braços de ninguém. – ele falou a encarando – E não há qualquer possibilidade de eu fazer o que você quer.

— Então por que você apareceu aqui, neste tempo? – ela perguntou a queima-roupa – Só para acenar para mim e dizer que sabe de tudo, mas mesmo assim vai repetir o passado? Pela terceira vez?! Era melhor não ter me contado nada!

— Venus...

— Você está escolhendo aquela mulher de novo. – ela falou – Pelo menos da última vez você não tinha noção de nada, só teve conhecimento do que estava acontecendo no final e não tinha mais nada a fazer. Desta vez, você sabe de tudo e mesmo assim está indo com ela.

— Eu pensei que talvez... – ele começou a falar e levantou a mão como se fosse tocá-la – Talvez...

— Que algo podia ser feito? Claro que sim! – ela falou com veemência – Algo sempre pode ser feito, Kunzite!

— O que pode ser feito? – ele perguntou – Lutar contra o fluxo? Eu não tenho forças para isto.

— Vem comigo. – ela pediu.

— Meus irmãos... – ele respondeu – Eles têm pouca ou nenhuma noção do que está acontecendo.

— Vem comigo e nós os resgatamos depois.

— A rainha Beryl não vai permitir... – Ele estava hesitante.

— Kunzite, pare de tentar arrumar desculpas! – ela falou exasperada – Não pense em nada disso e vem comigo, por favor! A gente descobre um jeito de acabar com o domínio que a Beryl tem sobre você... O Cristal de Prata pode fazer isso...

— Ela não tem domínio sobre mim, Venus. – ele falou com cuidado.

— O que? – ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

Ele levantou a mão de novo e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dela.

— Eu escolhi por livre e espontânea vontade seguir a rainha Beryl em Silver Millennium. – ele respondeu – Eu acreditava que era a melhor opção para o Golden Kingdom.

— Você escolheu segui-la há mais dois mil anos atrás. – ela falou – Antes você acordou sem as suas memórias, porque você só lembrou disto tudo quando viu o brilho do Cristal de Prata. Naquela vida, sem memórias, você decidiu seguir uma mulher que nunca tinha visto para coletar energia de outras pessoas e lutar contra eu, por exemplo, por livre e espontânea vontade?

Ele a olhou sem falar nada e, antes que ele conseguisse formular alguma resposta, ela continuou a falar:

— Não, não é? – ela o segurou pelas mangas do uniforme – Você se lembrava de algo desta reencarnação além de estar seguindo as ordens dela?

— Quando me aliei a ela, em Silver Millennium, eu... Minha alma é dela. – ele falou devagar – Ela...

— E nesta vida? – ela continuou – Você está aqui na minha frente falando que não pode ir contra o fluxo. Que não tem forças. Não acho que você seja só um covarde com dificuldades de enfrentar a Beryl.

— Eu não posso...

— Em outras palavras, ela tem domínio sobre você nesta vida. – ela completou – Me deixa te ajudar. Tenho certeza que a princesa vai te ajudar se eu pedir.

— Eu não posso. – ele murmurou de novo.

— Kunzite, você está desistindo quando ainda tem como lutar. – ela argumentou.

"Cada um luta como pode." – ele respondeu, agora com as duas mãos sobre o rosto dela – E você sabe que esta não é a _sua_ luta.

— Como não é minha luta? – ela perguntou, o afastando dela – Suas lutas costumam ser contra mim, esqueceu?

— Eu não pretendo lutar contra você desta vez.

— Até a Beryl mandar você fazer isto. – ela concluiu a contragosto – Você vai tentar novos resultados fazendo as mesmas coisas de antes.

— Não são as mesmas coisas de antes. Nós não tivemos esta conversa antes. – ele respondeu.

— Para que ter esta conversa frustrante? – ela bufou – Para eu te ver morrer _de novo_ e dessa vez estando tão perto de mudar as coisas?

— Você fala em me ver morrendo como se não tivesse participação ativa. – ele falou quase com humor.

— Eu só achei que seria meio pesado falar que você está me obrigando a te matar de novo. – ela retrucou, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca.

— Não deixa de ser uma solução. – ele murmurou.

— Se você quer que eu arrume uma solução, você vai ter que vim comigo para Crystal Tokyo. – ela falou – E deixar a gente te ajudar.

— Eu acredito que estou fora do alcance de qualquer ajuda. – ele falou.

— Não seja bobo. – ela voltou se aproximar dele – É impossível você estar fora do alcance da minha ajuda.

— Eu não vou, Venus. – ele sussurrou, acompanhando apenas com o olhar ela se aproximar cada vez mais até os corpos estarem colados.

— Por que você veio até mim então? – ela perguntou com os braços no pescoço dele. Ela queria, de qualquer forma, carregá-lo com ela.

— Eu queria te ver pelo mens uma vez sem ser em uma batalha. – ele respondeu com cuidado.

— Eu não quero ter que te matar de novo. – ela murmurou.

— Você vai ter que fazê-lo. – ele respondeu com suavidade – Quando chegar a hora, faça isto.

— Não seja estúpido! – ela respondeu irritada, ela não queria perdê-lo de novo – O que eu preciso fazer é te convencer que existe outro caminho para seguir.

— Não me faça pedir por favor, Venus. – ele murmurou com os lábios grudados na fronte dela. – É melhor você ir agora.

— Sério? – ela perguntou, irritada – Você me deixou te encontrar só para essa troca de palavras inúteis?

— Só porque você não conseguiu o que quer não quer dizer que é inútil. – ele continuava a murmurar contra a pele dela.

— Qual é a utilidade dessa conversa? – ela perguntou a queima-roupa.

Queria muito olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria se afastar, não queria que os lábios dele parassem de acariciar a pele dela. Só que ele não respondeu e aquilo a incomodou. Como muita relutância ela pendeu a cabeça para trás e, mesmo se fosse a intenção dele (o que não era), ela conseguiu ler a resposta no olhar dele.

— Oh... Uma despedida. – ela sussurrou enquanto ele balançava a cabeça devagar – Você queria se despedir.

A essa altura do campeonato ela deveria saber que o livre arbítrio era um engodo. Um brinquedinho que os deuses jogaram para os mortais – ou quase-imortais – só para fazê-los acreditar que ainda tinha jeito. Uma esperança a mais para a vontade de resistir ser mantida, um sonho a ser seguido ou aquele brilho do olhar. O destino sempre esteve traçado. Os fatos são constantes, se repetem sempre. Tudo faz parte de um ciclo vicioso e nunca muda. O destino é o mesmo seja lá quantos vezes se nasça. Seja lá quantas decisões sejam tomadas de formas diferentes.

— Você está partindo o meu coração. – ela murmurou com os olhos fechados. Não queria ver mais nada.

— Não seria a primeira vez. – A voz dele estava tão baixa quanto a dela.

— E parece que não vai ser a última. – ela retrucou com um tom amargo – Porque nós vamos estar sempre assim... Nos ferindo.

Kunzite venceu a distância antes imposta por ela e colocou os lábios contra os dela dessa vez. Ela aceitou sem resistência. Era suave, era doce. Era o que todo fim tinha de ser. Era aquilo que ela queria que fosse o fim, mas no fundo ela sabia que tudo ia se repetir... E o próximo contato entre eles seria violento. Traria morte.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bem... É isso.


	2. Flores

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota:** Fanfic pertencente ao projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Fanfic do dia 10 de outubro, tema flores.

A revisão foi feita por mim e deve ter vários erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

Eu pulei o tema do dia 9 de outubro (circo). Ainda estou desenvolvendo e vou postar. Eu prometo!

* * *

Minako suspirou sonoramente. Makoto, que estava fazendo um arranjo de flores lindo no outro lado da loja, olhou alarmada para ela. Minako se sentiu culpada e acenou com a mão com um sorriso amarelo. Makoto tinha arrumado aquele bico para ela e ela nem precisava de alguém para trabalhar na lojinha. Não precisava dar mais trabalho.

Foi nessa hora que um homem entrou na floricultura. Normalmente, Minako não se impressiona com homens entrando no lugares como se tudo fosse deles. Ela gostava mais quando eles se esforçavam para dar o mundo para ela. Só que esse cara era... Interessante. Muito sério e tão fora do contexto, aquele tipo de pessoa que você não vê em uma floricultura. Ele olhou para Makoto, ainda ocupada com o arranjo, e virou para Minako.

— Oi. – A voz dele era grossa e encorpada – Quero uma rosa.

Ela mordeu a língua para não responder algo como 'Jura? Quer uma rosa em uma floricultura?'. Só que o cara era bonito e ela tinha decido fazer as coisas da forma certa.

— Uma? – Minako perguntou, talvez ela não fosse fazer as coisas tão certas assim – Uma só?

— Sim, uma só. – ele concordou – Vocês não vendem uma unidade? Precisa ser um número maior...?

— Nós vendemos uma unidade só. – ela respondeu – Só estou confirmando. – " _E passando vergonha",_ ela completou em pensamento.

Ela deu a volta do balcão e sinalizou para ele segui-la. Ele ficou parado, olhando para ela. Minako piscou.

— Você não quer ver as cores?

— Vermelha.

— Você nem viu como as rosas... – ela começou a argumentar.

— Não é necessário. Precisa ser vermelha.

Ele achou que ela estava começando a ficar irritada com ele, mas a flor nem era para ele. Ele pouco se importava com aquilo. O que estava sentindo no momento era frustração por ter sido manipulado por Mamoru a ir comprar flores para uma garota com quem ele nem estava ainda.

— Vermelha então. – moça falou e a outra garota deu uma risadinha.

Minako deu a volta para pegar o vaso com flores avulsas e olhou para Makoto. Queria se certificar se ela estava no celular, mas a outra estava rindo era dela mesmo. Claro que ela não ia ajudar.

— Quer um embrulho?

— O que? – o cara parecia perdido. Minako já estava o achando aéreo demais para quem estava fazendo compras. Será que a rosa era para uma futura namorada? Ou para a futura ex-namorada e ele estava treinando mentalmente o discurso _não é você, o problema sou eu_?

— Você quer uma fita? Ou papel? Um vaso? Ou talvez um pouco de café para se concentrar?

— Você é sempre engraçadinha assim? - ele perguntou abrindo a carteira - Papel.

A garota não respondeu a pergunta e puxou um papel decorado do rolo preso ao balcão com uma graciosidade que espantou ele. Minako decidiu que faria daquilo um _show_ , até Makoto estava rindo!

— Esse serve? – ela estava mostrando o papel rosa com uns detalhes vermelhos. Ela parecia teatral demais para ele, como se quisesse provar algo.

— Tanto faz. – ele estava começando a ficar incomodado com ela. Ele não sabia se ela estava tentando chamar a atenção dele ou fazer graça da cara dele mesmo.

— Queria ter um papel com tema de enterro... – ela murmurou baixinho – Umas caveiras e caixões... Ou talvez eu devesse colar um adesivo do tipo _'Saudades eternas, vovô'._

Ele ouviu e quase riu. Ela era engraçada, em outra situação ele puxaria papo. Normalmente atendentes de lojas não eram tão sarcásticas com ele assim, mas resolveu não comentar. Puxou uma nota da carteira depois de verificar o preço da flor na placa presa no balde.

— Você tem troco?

A garota finalizou o embrulho e olhou para a mão dele:

— Você está brincando, né?

— Não.

— Essa nota paga umas 50 rosas! Você não tem uma menor, não?

— Você não tem troco então.

— Tenho, eu tenho. – a voz dela estava irritada – Você vai levar todo ele.

— Você, como comerciante, precisa se precaver. - ele comentou, olhando para a flor.

— Claro. - ela respondeu e colocou várias moedas de valor pequeno na frente dele, contando devagar.

— Agora é você quem está brincando comigo. - ele reclamou.

— Eu? Não, é o troco que eu como comerciante, tenho.

— Onde eu vou guardar isto?

Ela o olhou criticamente, gastando mais tempo do que o necessário nas calças sociais dele. Além de bonito, ele estava bem vestido daquele jeito mauricinho de escritório e ela não acreditava que estava achando isso de um cara com roupa social.

— Você tem bolsos. - Ela arrastou as moedas para ele - Muito obrigada e volte sempre. Ou não.

Ele resmungou algo que ela não conseguiu entender enquanto punha as moedas nos bolsos. Quando saiu da loja, as moedas estavam batendo.

Makoto tentou parecer brava, mas ela estava rindo:

— Nós tínhamos troco em notas de valor menor, Minako.

— Oh, eu não tinha visto! – nem mesmo Minako acreditaria no tom de inocência dela.

* * *

Ele apareceu alguns dias depois. Bem vestido e com a mesma cara de parede chapiscada. Makoto o atendeu dessa vez enquanto Minako o olhava entediada. Makoto escolheu uma rosa robusta e já estava a embrulhando com cuidado.

— Vai pagar com dinheiro? - a voz de Minako tinha um tom de divertimento. Saitou não olhou para ela e só levantou a mão com um cartão.

— Débito? - ele sacudiu a cabeça e ela se inclinou para ler o nome no cartão - Uma única rosa no crédito, _Saitou_?

Ele olhou para ela meio surpreso. Como raios ela sabia o nome dele? Até que ela apontou o cartão na mão dele com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Minako, você pode pegar uma fita para mim? - Makoto pediu e ele olhou para Minako com as sobrancelhas levantadas como se dissesse "Aha, seu seu nome também".

Minako sabia que tinha fita suficiente embaixo do balcão, de todas as cores. Embaixo daquele balcão tinha vários rolos de fita presos. A mensagem era outra: pare de implicar como cliente. Ela sentia o olhar do cliente enquanto se movimentava pela loja. Pegou um rolo de fita ridiculamente colorido e entregou para ela. Ela se divertiu ao ver Makoto pegar um pedaço da fita e usar como detalhe do embrulho da rosa. Observou calada, Saitou pagar a flor (no crédito como ela tinha falado), agradecer e pegar a rosa para sair.

Talvez se sentindo analisado, ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido e pegou a rosa de qualquer jeito. Os espinhos não protegidos pelo papel cortaram um dos dedos dele.

— Oh, pele sensível? - Minako não sabia porque não calava a boca. Ele colocou o dedo que sangrava dentro da boca e Minako ficou quieta. Algo no gesto dele a deixou alerta e incomodada de um jeito nem um pouco inocente. Que tipo de homem colocava o dedo na boca em público? E ainda olhava para os outros fixamente assim?

— Mil perdões! Você quer que eu corte os espinhos? – Makoto perguntou preocupada.

— Não vai ser necessário. – ele já tinha retirado o dedo da boca. Minako agradeceu aos deuses responsáveis por fazer pessoas adultas a tirarem dedos na boca em público.

— Me desculpe mesmo!

— Está tudo bem. – ele assegurou antes de acenar e sair.

Minako ficou olhando o homem saindo e não falou nada por algum tempo.

— Da próxima vez, pede o telefone dele.

— Para que? – Minako perguntou – Oh! Você está fazendo cadastro?

— Minako... - o tom de voz da Makoto era sério e ao mesmo tempo tinha um tom de graça - Confesse que está afim dele.

— Não, não estou!

— Amiga, aceite este fato.

Minako bufou algo incompreensível e Makoto riu.

— Você espera ansiosamente a chegada dele e quando ele chega você fica iluminada!

— Ah, fico! Sou uma lâmpada!

— Mas depois você entra no modo vendedora do mal e começa a atazanar ele! - Makoto continuou - É, sério, parece que ele gosta! - Makoto gargalhou.

— Eu só vi esse cara 2 vezes! Sem com que ele deve comprar essas rosas para a namorada! – Minako resmungou.

— Está mais para comprar rosas para garotas que ele quer que seja a namorada dele. – Makoto respondeu.

— É pior ainda!

— Pior ainda é o jeito que você ficou olhando antes dele sair! – Makoto respondeu, rindo.

— Bom, a culpa é dele em colocar o dedo na boca daquele jeito... – Minako sacudiu as mãos.

— Daquele jeito...?

— Daquele jeito erótico! – Minako explodiu em vários tons de vermelho porta a fora.

— Minako, você está afim dele, sim! – Makoto gargalhou.

* * *

Os sininhos da porta tocaram. Minako, que estava na sala dos fundos trocando a água de alguns vasos, saiu correndo para ver quem chegou. Makoto tinha saído mais cedo para almoçar e tinha a deixado sozinha.

— Ah, você.

Saitou quase riu. Não era o tipo de reação que ele costumava obter de garotas.

— Já que pulamos a parte da 'boa tarde'. – ele falou – Eu preciso de...

— Uma rosa vermelha. – ela completou.

Ele piscou para ela.

— No cartão de crédito? – ela perguntou, secando as mãos na calça – Ou você vai tentar pagar com uma nota 50 vezes maior do que o preço de uma flor?

— Não acho que era 50 vezes maior.

A garota o olhou como se o achasse idiota.

— Eu trouxe dinheiro trocado.

Os cantos dos lábios dele levantaram um pouco. Ela deu as costas para ele e pegou o balde com rosas avulsas. Escolheu cuidadosamente uma flor e entregou para ele segurar:

— Cuidado com os espinhos.

— Você sabia que outra pessoa sangrou quase até a morte nos espinhos da outra rosa? – ele perguntou, olhando para o talo da flor.

— Primeiro, foi a Mako que te vendeu a outra rosa. Segundo, ninguém quase sangra até a morte com um espinho de rosa. – ela respondeu – Você e as pessoas com quem sai têm pele sensível.

— Atrapalhou um pedido de namoro. – ele comentou.

— Agora você está comprando outra rosa, vai dar certo desta vez. – ela resmungou.

— A camisa ficou toda suja de sangue...

— A pessoa era hemofílica por algum acaso? – ela perguntou irritada. Mais irritada do que a situação pedia.

— Onde está a outra garota? – ele mudou de assunto de uma hora para outra.

— Que? – ela pegou a rosa da mão dele e começou a cortar os espinhos de uma forma ostentativa – Ah, ela saiu para almoçar.

— Ela te deixou sozinha aqui para espantar os clientes?

— Você voltou, cara, e com o dinheiro trocado! – ela embrulhou a rosa no papel decorado – Não acho que isto é espantar os clientes. Sou um sucesso!

Ele quase revirou os olhos. Ele estava quase muitas coisas aqui.

— Eu tive que andar 4 quarteirões com os bolsos cheios de moedas.

— Deve ter sido um passeio... Sonoro. – ela respondeu e ofereceu a rosa com um sorriso – Sua rosa. Para o seu novo pedido de namoro.

Ele sorriu de um jeito divertido, como se ela não soubesse de algo, mas deveria. Minako apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e ficou observando o jeito que ele andava. Ele era exatamente o que ela estava pensando: não disponível.

* * *

Ele demorou semanas para aparecer de novo. Semanas. Minako já estava desistindo de vê-lo novamente. O último pedido de namoro devia ter dado certo e ele não precisava comprar rosas vermelhas. Deuses, rosas vermelhas nem eram as flores mais bonitas!

Makoto tinha a deixado sozinha de novo. Ia se encontrar com o namorado astrônomo/astrólogo/vidente esta noite. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, só Minako sabia com Hideo a tinha enrolado até ter certeza que ela não estava saindo com ele só por ser parecido com alguém do passado. Seja lá o que isso significava, nem Makoto sabia do que ele estava falando! Só que para Makoto ter o encontro dela, Minako precisava ficar na floricultura sozinha até o fechamento.

A noite ninguém comprava flores, todo mundo estava indo dormir ou coisa do tipo. Ou não precisavam convencer ninguém com flores. Ela pensou em fechar a loja mais cedo. Quando a ideia estava tomando forças, alguém entrou na loja sendo anunciado pelos sininhos na porta.

— Boa noite... - ela começou a falar antes de olhar para quem chegou até que ela viu quem era - Seu pedido de namoro não deu certo?

Saitou riu. Dessa vez ele realmente riu. Minako só não sabia se ele estava rindo para ela ou dela.

— Sabe... Não era meu pedido de namoro. - ele respondeu, a voz dele tinha um tom de divertimento- Eu nem acho rosas vermelhas bonitas.

— Superestimadas. – ela acrescentou de um jeito que uma atendente de floricultura não deveria fazer.

— Isso. - ele concordou e andou até ela.

— Eu estava para fechar a loja. – ela falou quando ele apoiou as mãos no balcão – Escolha a sua flor não superestimada rápido, por favor. Ou escolha ela, o balde está aqui perto mesmo.

— Prímulas.

Minako o olhou surpresa. Era uma mudança drástica e... Prímulas eram as flores favoritas. De todas as cores, mas ela tinha certa predileção pelas...

— Prímulas amarelas e vermelhas. - ele completou. Ela continuou sem falar nada, aquelas eram as exatas cores que ela mais gostava. - O que foi? Você não tem?

— Tenho. - ela disse devagar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado como se assim pudesse vê-la melhor.

— Sério, você saiu de rosas vermelhas para prímulas? - a pergunta saiu quase como se fosse uma expiração: baixa e rápida, as palavras estavam até emendadas.

— Eu já disse que as rosas não eram para mim. - ele falou - Meu amigo, Mamoru, queria pedir uma garota em namoro. Só sempre acontecia algo: a garota desmarcou, os espinhos da rosa cortaram o dedo dele e toda a camisa dele ficou ensanguentada, e teve uma vez que ela demorou tanto para chegar que a rosa murchou e ele teve que jogar a flor fora.

— As prímulas são para quem então? - ela pegou o balde, decidindo acabar logo com isto - Outro amigo tentando desencalhar?

— Não diria que o Mamoru estava encalhado. Ele e a Usagi estavam se enrolando a tanto tempo que aquilo já era um namoro, só precisa oficializar.

— Perá... Você conhece o Mamoru da Usagi? - Minako parou de escolher as flores e olhou para ele - Eu não acredito que estava vendendo flores para a Usagi!

— Você não imagina qual foi a minha surpresa quando descobri _isto_ também. _-_ ele comentou. Alguma coisa no tom de voz dele soou um alarme. Era um tom leve, quase forçado, como se ele estivesse prestes a falar algo importante, mas se esforçando para não transparecer. - Usagi me contou que te conhece e a Makoto também.

— Hum. - ela se limitou a responder enquanto mostrava a quantidade de flores que tinha juntado. Ele sinalizou que queria mais, ela dobrou o volume de flores e amarrou. - Eu não acredito que o namorado da minha melhor amiga pediu para outro cara comprar as flores que usou para pedi-la em namoro.

— Era caminho para mim. - ele respondeu.

— Qual é a forma de pagamento? - ela perguntou.

— Eu e Usagi conversamos muito. - ele falou, entregando o cartão de débito para ela - Sobre muitas coisas...

— Usagi é bem faladora mesmo. - Ela entregou o pinpad para ele digitar a senha.

— Conversamos sobre você também. - Ele estava olhando para o teclado quando disse isso. O mesmo tom de voz de antes.

— Não consigo imaginar como eu surgi na conversa de vocês dois. - o tom dela era irônico.

— Ah, eu perguntei.

— Que?! Você fez o que?

— Eu perguntei sobre você. - ele repetiu.

— Que? - ela repetiu - Para que?

— Precisava de detalhes.

— Hein?

Ele riu antes de pegar o buque e entregar para ela.

— Suas favoritas. - ele falou.

— Oh.

— Eu não acredito que consegui deixar você sem palavras.

Ela pegou as flores da mão dele e as abraçou. Ela olhou para as flores e sorriu.

— Me responde uma coisa antes... – ela pediu, olhando para ele com um sorriso alarmante – Foram meus lindos olhos ou porque eu fui má com você?

— Porque você foi má, definitivamente. – ele respondeu rindo – E por causa do jeito que você me olhou quando eu espetei o dedo no espinho. Ficou bem... Claro, sabe.

Minako riu até porque o que mais ela podia fazer? Estava bem claro mesmo.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Minako é um serzinho irritante? É.

Prímulas são as flores do signo de libra de acordo com alguma pesquisa rápida no Google. Não achei nenhuma informação sobre as flores favoritas da Minako, então recorri a isto.


	3. Circo

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota:** Fanfic pertencente ao projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Fanfic do dia 9 de outubro (atrasada), tema circo.

A revisão foi feita por mim e deve ter vários erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

Eu brinquei que ia fazer uma releitura de Kaleido Star e meio que foi... Pelo menos na parte de serem trapezistas.

* * *

" _Oh, the storm is raging against us now  
If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down"_

 _[Walking the wire – Imagine Dragons]_

* * *

Ele respirou fundo e levantou a perna direita em um ângulo de 90 graus. A ponta do pé esticada, paralela a coxa. Abriu os braços, para se equilibrar, e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Bem fundo dessa vez. Fechou os olhos e começou a contar.

Inspiração.

Um...

Expiração.

Dois...

Inspiração.

Três...

Expiração.

Os músculos da perna esquerda começaram a ficar tensos com o esforço de sustentar todo o peso do corpo. Ele estava forçando a perna, parado tanto tempo na mesma posição. Ele precisava começar. Colocar o pé direito no chão e seguir em frente. Só que... Não era bem colocar o pé no chão, era uma corda suspensa no ar com vários vazios entre uma ponta e outra. Claro, ele sabia o que fazer, aquele era o emprego dele. Eram anos de treinamento, técnicas aprendidas, tudo aquilo que faz uma pessoa ser profissional em algo. Ele não cairia e mesmo se caísse, a rede estava lá embaixo, pronta para resgatá-lo. Ele não cairia porque ele era bom naquilo.

Não só a rede de segurança. Ela também estava ali, no trapézio, balançando de um lado para o outro, suavemente. Às vezes ele se perguntava o que tinha feito de bom para merecê-la. Porque Minako era sol da manhã e manhã de natal. Ela era todos os aplausos do circo só para ele, o holofote principal do picadeiro sobre ele, todas aquelas coisas boas que todo mundo descreve quando está feliz. Era maravilhoso, era mesmo, só que ao mesmo tempo desesperador. Ele não sabia que as coisas podiam ser assim, que gostar de alguém podia ser assim. Estar eufórico com a presença dela, desejar aquilo a todo tempo. Ele chegava ficar preocupado em como aquilo podia não ser saudável porque, às vezes, era quase uma necessidade física. Ele tinha receio de como a situação estava se descortinando a frente dele. E se, de uma hora para outra, ela decidisse que não gostava mais dele? E se ela nem mesmo precisasse dele do mesmo jeito que ele precisava dela? Ele sentia que viver era a mesma coisa que andar naquela corda bamba em que se apresentava todas as noites. Era irônico. Irônico demais. Porque na corda bamba física, ele oscilava mais terminava o caminho. Na vida real, ele tinha receio de seguir... E se ela não quisesse mais?

Ele olhou para baixo e vi um vulto dourado balançando de um lado para o outro. Ela estava sentada no trapézio, olhando para cima, esperando. O cenho estava meio franzido. Com a graça apenas esperada por bailarinas e trapezistas, ela ficou em pé na barra do trapézio e levantou uma das mãos para ele:

— Algum problema, Saitou?

— Não. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Essa pose não cansa? – ela perguntou, rindo – Não acredito que está com medo.

— Sempre estou com medo. – A resposta dele foi rápida – É isso que me mantém vivo.

— Vivo e paralisado? – o trapézio voltou a balançar pelo picadeiro.

— Estou me preparando... – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos de novo. Ele podia fingir que a hesitação era preparação. Ele era um ótimo ator, ele podia fingir tudo.

Saitou finalmente colocou o pé direito na corda e começou a andar. Os passos estavam instáveis e ele sentia o peso do olhar dela. Ele só não sabia dizer se ela estava mantendo-o ali em cima ou puxando para baixo. Ele parou, de repente, no meio da corda porque aquilo era ridículo. Ela estava ali embaixo para impedir que ele caísse.

— Saitou? – Ele ouviu a voz preocupada dela quando recomeçou a andar. Olhou para os próprios pés sobre a corda. – Não olhe para baixo se está com medo!

Ele riu.

— Mas você está aí em baixo!

— Tem medo de perguntar o que realmente você quer dizer com isso... – ela murmurou – Se está com medo de mim ou se só quer olhar para mim.

— Olhar para você. – a resposta soou meio ofegante, ele estava andando mais rápido e com os passos mais certos agora – Talvez um pouco de medo de você.

— Eu disse que te seguraria se fosse necessário. – ela respondeu enquanto saltava e pousava na outra ponta da corda bamba. – Eu falei sério.

— Não estou duvidando disso, Minako. – ele respondeu – Você é a melhor trapezista por aqui.

— Ótimo. – Ele conseguia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. – Mas eu não estava falando só disso.

Saitou abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar nela. Ele já estava bem próximo da ponta onde ela estava. A mão dela estava estendida na direção dele e ela sinalizou com os dedos para ele se aproximar mais. Ela estava ali, na frente dele, ele só tinha que esquecer os 'ses'.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Tinha planejado algo bem mais elaborado com este tema. Poderia até prometer desenvolver mais o tema e tal, mas só estaria colocando mais uma ideia a ser melhor explorada na lista já grande. Então, talvez, um dia, quem sabe, não estou prometendo nada.


	4. Química

**Dupla de laboratório de química**

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. Não ganho nadinha!

 **Nota da autora:** Esta fanfic faz parte da VK week 2018 e o tema escolhido foi 'química'.  
É um UA adolescentes sem poderes na escola porque esse pessoal merece um episódio de Malhação na vida deles!

O tema de ontem (11 de outubro- fantasma) não foi postado.

* * *

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – esta foi a primeira coisa que Minako falou para ele. Nenhum bom dia, nenhum tudo bem.

— Esperando a aula começar.

— Não Saitou. – Minako colocou a pasta de qualquer jeito no chão – Esta é a minha bancada e a minha dupla é a Usagi. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Mamoru. – ele quase respirou a palavra.

Minako se sentou ao lado dele, jogando o peso do corpo de um jeito nada delicado.  
— Eu não quero fazer dupla com você, quero a Usagi. – ela resmungou.  
— Não é minha culpa. – ele se defendeu, Minako o olhou como se ele fosse um mentiroso asqueroso – Não é não!

— Você só tinha que falar não para o Mamoru. Você nunca fala não para o Mamoru!

— Você não nega coisas para Usagi também. – ele comentou displicente.

— Usagi não me obriga a fazer dupla com quem não quero!

— Se fosse verdade, ela estava aqui agora. Ah, convenhamos! Eu sou um aluno de química bem melhor do que a Usagi! – ele rebateu, amassando as folhas da apostila entre os dedos – Você saiu no lucro!

— Eu estaria no lucro se eu quisesse que alguém fizesse meu dever. – ela bateu o tubo de vidro de mistura r soluções sobre a mão dele.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a professora olhou meio irritada para os dois. Saitou bufou, ele detestava quando chamavam a atenção dele. Ele gostava de ficar o mais invisível que fosse possível para um aluno com notas até que boas.

A professora começou a explicar a experiência do dia enquanto Minako anotava algumas coisas e resmungava como não gostava de titulação ("Que nome é esse?"), que as cores das soluções eram horríveis ("Rosa magenta?! Errr!") e que aquilo tudo ia demorar de mais ("Gotejar assim devagarinho? Vai terminar só semana que vem!") e que ela não tinha ninguém para conversar ("Eu estou fazendo dupla com um pôster de papel!").

Ela tinha razão, ele sempre estava fazendo as vontades de Mamoru. Antes não era um problema, Mamoru não pediu quase nada, mas agora – agora que ele estava namorando Usagi – ele vivia querendo trocar de lugares ou fazer coisas por ele. Tudo para ficar mais tempo com namorada. Fazer dupla com Minako não era um problema muito grande. Ela era até razoável em química e eles se conheciam há mais tempo do que o namoro entre os amigos deles. Só que esse 'se conhecer há muito tempo' era complicado porque eles se conheciam mesmo.

— Você não vai anotar? – Minako perguntou incomodada.

— Para que? Você está anotando. – ele retrucou.

— Então pare de ficar me olhando! – ela resmungou, voltando a escrever.

— Você se acha, não é?

Ela levantou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes para ele com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto:

— Vamos?

— Que? – ele perguntou confuso.

— Pega a bureta graduada. – ela respondeu – Vou preparar a solução. – Saitou continuou com cara de confuso – A gente precisa de uma solução básica de 0,1 mol/L para a bureta. A solução ácida está pronta. Você prestou atenção na explicação?

— Eu sei fazer titulação, Minako! – ele pegou a bureta e colocou no suporte.

— Ótimo. Você vai ficar mexendo o vidrinho até o ponto de viragem.

— É erlenmeyer. – ele corrigiu.

Ela entregou o vidro para ele com a solução com cara feia.

— Qual o seu problema hoje? – ele perguntou irritado.

— Além de você estar aqui no lugar da Usagi? – ela verificou se a torneira da bureta estava fechada e começou a enche-la com a solução básica.

— É, além disso. – ele resmungou, ele precisa verificar alguma coisa, mas não lembrava o que era.

— Você.

— 'Eu' é uma resposta ampla demais. – ele puxou as anotações dela e leu rapidamente.

— Amplo é uma palavra ótima para te descrever. – ela murmurou irritada.  
Ele preferiu levantar o erlenmeyer para observar a solução incolor em vez de responder.

— A solução é ácida. – ela comentou.

— E?

— E o indicador é a Fenolftaleína.

— Eu sei. – ele falou e bateu o dedo no caderno – O que está te irritando de verdade?

Minako estava prestes a falar algo na base do ódio ou algo semelhante. Mas ela preferiu só sacudir a cabeça:

— Titulação demora. Começa a fazer isso logo! Goteja base nesse vidrinho até ficar rosa!

Saitou pegou o erlenmeyer com a mão direita e se posicionou na frente da bureta presa no suporte e cheia.

— Você pesou essa solução antes de colocar aí dentro? – ele perguntou.

— Sim, está anotado aí a massa. – ela resmungou – Quanto mais rápido você começar, mas rápido vai terminar.

— Tem compromisso depois da aula? – ele perguntou irritado ao abrir a torneirinha aos poucos e continuou sarcástico – Encontro com o namorado?

— Até parece que o cara que eu gosto me chamaria para sair.

— Espera aí! Quem é esse? – ele olhou para ela, sério.

— Você não está mexendo o erlenmeyer. – ela comentou – Nem olhando se já mudou de cor.

— Minako, quem é?

— Saitou! – ela correu para fechar a bureta – O erlenmeyer está cheio!

Ele olhou para a vidraria se importando bem menos do que o rosto indicava. Minako pegou o vidro da mão dele e colocou a solução em outro maior e limpo. Depois mudou a altura da bureta até ficar compatível com o novo erlenmeyer.

— Sério que você prefere fazer os procedimentos todos só para não me responder? – ele estava inconformado.

Minako olhou para ele meio irritada meio constrangida:

— O fato de você precisar perguntar isso é tão...

— Eu pensei que nós fôssemos amigos. - ele retrucou.

Ela bufou algo que ele não entendeu e começou ela mesma a fazer a titulação. As gotas caindo vagarosamente enquanto ela balançava o erlenmeyer tinha algo de epifânico. Ela decidiu que era ela quem deveria fazer algo.

— Eu queria que você fosse menos cego.

Saitou piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

— Mas não tinha mudado o pH ainda. – ele murmurou baixinho.

— Sério? – ela tirou os olhos da experiência e se pudesse matar com o olhar, ele estaria mortinho agora – Além de tudo você é burro?

— O que foi que eu fiz agora?! – ele estava inconformado.

— Pensa um pouquinho.

Ele ficou olhando para ela sem entender. Ela voltou a olhar para a bureta que ainda pingava sem parar e que não alterava o pH da solução de jeito nenhum.

— Tem alguma coisa errada aqui... – ela murmurou, olhando de relance para as outras bancadas. Quase todas as outras duplas já tinham alcançado o ponto de viragem e com bem menos solução básica do que eles.

— Ah! – Saitou disse – Não, não... Eu teria percebido...

— Você é muito centrado em você mesmo para perceber algo que esteja fora da sua cabeça. – ela comentou, abrindo mais a torneira para ver se aquilo ia mais rápido.

— Você quer sair comigo? – ele perguntou do nada e deixou mais claro ainda – É um encontro.

Minako tomou um susto e deixou toda solução cair no erlenmeyer de uma vez. A solução continuou incolor. Ela olhou para a solução depois para ele é meio que entrou em curto-circuito.

— É...

— Sim ou não? – ele perguntou – Não pense! Toda vez que você pensa, você não faz o que quer e só dá...

— Sim. – ela respirou a resposta – Você pensou. Ótimo. Ótimo! Até que em fim!

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e decidiu olhar para o experimento, na esperança de conseguir disfarçar o constrangimento.

— Acabou a solução da bureta e não mudou o pH. – ele falou segurando o erlenmeyer contra a luz, esperando que ficasse rosa a qualquer momento.

— Saitou, você colocou o indicador na solução ácida? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Errr... Não. Você não pôs? – ele olhou para ela.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – ela estava se controlando para não começar a gritar – A gente vai ter que começar tudo de novo! Como você esqueceu disso!?

— Você que estava preparado as soluções!

— Eu disse que ia preparar a solução básica, não todas as soluções! – ela estava quase espumando – É você ainda tem a audácia de falar que é melhor aluno do que eu!

— Mas eu sou! – ele retrucou.

— Então faz tudo sozinho agora!

— Não mesmo! A culpa não é minha! – ele reclamou.

— Professora! – Minako levantou à mão e continuou depois que a professora olhou para ela – Posso ir no banheiro?

— Eu não acredito que você vai me abandonar aqui! – Saitou resmungou irritado quando a professora acenou com a cabeça e Minako agradeceu. Depois, com  
Um tom de voz mais urgente, perguntou:

— Ei, nosso encontro? Ele ainda está de pé?

Minako olhou para ele séria:

— Você pode queimar esse laboratório inteiro que esse encontro ainda está de pé. – ele suspirou aliviado e ela sorriu – Refaz as soluções que eu já volto.

— Não esquece o indicador dessa vez!

— Pode deixar! – ele sorriu feito bobo enquanto ela saia.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Odiava toda aula de titulação na faculdade. Tive um longo ano de titulações que não davam certo ou que dava resultado diferente porque a amostra estava contaminada e a gente sempre achava coisa a mais do que estava que o técnico do laboratório disse. Tinha que esperar a aula terminar e o professor fazer a titulação ele mesmo pra comprar a contaminação. Eram QUATRO horários seguidos de aflição toda semana, 3 horas e 20 minutos de titulação. Eu odeio titulação.


	5. Direção

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota:** Fanfic pertencente ao projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Fanfic do dia 13 de outubro, tema direção.

A revisão foi feita por mim e deve ter vários erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

O tema direção é nessa fanfic está diluído na parte acidente de carro e o fato do Kunzite estar dirigindo. Sem contar que tem também temos o tema marcas de alma gêmea que não estava incluso na semana, mas usei mesmo assim.

* * *

Saitou estava um pouco irritado. Não, a palavra não era bem "irritado". Ele estava... exasperado com aquilo. Almas gêmeas era um assunto popular entre as pessoas e no seu grupo de amigos não era diferente. Encontrar sua alma gêmea era uma coisa complicada e que exigia muito esforço na opinião de Saitou. Não era só aceitar a ideia de que alguém no mundo inteiro (por favor, no mundo inteiro?) era a pessoa certa para você, mas também a busca pelos sinais.

Os sinais não eram nada sutis, mas nem por isso fáceis de serem achados. Eram tatuagens que brotavam do nada no mesmo lugar nas duas pessoas. Não qualquer tipo de tatuagem, eram frases escritas na caligrafia da outra pessoa, e eram sempre o primeiro pensamento que o outro teve quando viu a alma gêmea. Apesar disto, a maioria das pessoas não encontravam suas respectivas almas gêmeas. Algumas pessoas, descrentes de toda busca, tatuavam frases por todo o corpo. Saitou achava que isso era uma combinação de ego inflado (até parece que a primeira coisa que alguém iria pensar sobre algumas pessoas seria "que pessoa mais linda") com um desespero mal disfarçado.

Todos falavam que era fácil. Saia pelo mundo e procure os sinais! Encontre a sua alma gêmea! Só que existe muita gente no mundo. Gente que não se importa com frases que brotam na sua pele e depois somem. Gente que detesta a ideia de alma gêmea porque isso fere o livre arbítrio. Gente que não quer. Saitou não detestava a ideia, ele só achava injusto. A maior parte das almas gêmeas jamais se encontrariam – pelos mais variados motivos: cada um nasceu de um lado do mundo ou se viram apenas uma vez em uma viagem e não perceberam as tatuagens. Algumas pessoas nem sentiam surgindo e elas duravam apenas um dia! Mesmo assim essas pessoas não desistiam de se encontrar. Era toda uma gama de relacionamentos maravilhosos desperdiçados porque tatuagens não apareceram na hora certa! Ou não foram vistas.

Ele só queria encontrar alguém na rua, os dois se apaixonariam sem qualquer exigência de tatuagens e seriam felizes enquanto fosse possível. Não era pedir muito. Mas, o problema era que todos seus amigos tinham encontrado suas almas gêmeas e _só falavam disso_. Era adorável como Mamoru se encontrou com Usagi e, apesar de potencialmente perigoso, o encontro de Akira com Rei tinha sido encantador.

Ele estava parado em um cruzamento quando o telefone vibrou. Pela notificação na tela, uma mensagem de Mamoru. Depois ele resolvia isto, já estava atrasado o suficiente. Ele podia seguir reto, mas teria mais trânsito, ou virar para a esquerda, teria que dar mais voltas dentro da cidade. Foi quando ele viu a garota. Ela estava parada na calçada, os pés escorregando na pedra do meio-fio, como se estivesse prestes a correr a qualquer momento. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele foi parar o carro e puxar papo. Só que isso seria estranho, muito estranho e a garota iria fugir dele com certeza. Quando o sinal ficou verde, e sem pensar muito, ele girou o volante para esquerda.

Claro que esta era hora para algo dar errado, só porque ele fez algo sem pensar. A garota olhou para o fluxo de carros e começou a andar na rua, ela mal chegou a dar três passos antes de Saitou perceber o que ia acontecer, sem poder evitar. Apesar de estar a uma velocidade baixa, e ter freado a tempo, o carro chegou a bater nas pernas e o impacto a fez cair no chão.

Saitou paralisou ao ouvir o som e sentir o impacto. Ele não podia ter feito _isto_! Soltou o cinto de segurança desajeitado e saiu quase tropeçando do carro. A garota estava caída na frente do carro com uma cara de que eles não seriam bons amigos. O pior de tudo é que – que os deuses o perdoassem! – ela estava mais bonita com a aquela expressão irritada.

— Você está bem? Se machucou? – ele perguntou se agachando e meio horrorizado por ela não ter falado palavra alguma. Ela só olhava. – Eu não te vi... Quer dizer eu te vi, mas eu pensei que você tinha me visto também e não ia atravessar na frente de um carro...

— Você não deu seta. – ela cortou o discurso embolado dele.

— Ah, o que? – ele ficou confuso.

— Você não sinalizou que ia virar nessa esquina, cara! – ela falou devagar como se ele fosse bobo.

— Eu tenho certeza que dei...

— Não! Não tem, não! – Ela não o deixava terminar as frases.

— Olha... Eu... Eu vou te levar para um hospital, prestar socorro e...

— Não é necessário. – ela falou depois de encara-lo por alguns instantes e Saitou teve certeza do quão ferrado ele estava. O tom de voz dela era aquele que as pessoas usavam quando estava furiosa, mas ainda estavam tentando se controlar. – Eu só quero me levantar e sair do meio da rua.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? – Ele não conseguia suprimir nem a preocupação e muito menos um quê de desespero da voz.

— Claro que tenho... – Ela se levantou de pressa e se sentou de novo, mais rápido ainda, para evitar uma queda. – Ah, pelos céus! Eu não acredito nisso!

— O que foi?

— Eu torci meu tornozelo por sua culpa! – ela jogou as palavras para ele enquanto segurava o tornozelo em questão.

— Vamos? Eu te levo para o hospital. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela pegar. A garota olhou para ele com os olhos apertados, antes de aceitar a ajuda. – Eu vou te ajudar a entrar no carro...

— Ah, não! Não mesmo! – ela retrucou – Eu me recuso a entrar em um carro dirigido por _você_!

— Por... que?

— Por que? – Ela estava irritada. – Você tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Você me atropelou. Com este carro aí!

— Foi um acidente...

— Acidente? Você não estava prestando atenção! Devia estar pensando na morte da bezerra!

— Na verdade era em outra coisa... – ele começou a falar com um tom meio constrangido.

— Você não deu seta! – ela falou de novo como se aquela frase fosse o argumento final para qualquer resposta que ele desse.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que eu dei seta...

— Que bom que você usou o 'quase' porque você não deu seta nenhuma! – ela retrucou. – Você me machucou!

— Me desculpe, me desculpe! – ele começou a se desculpar – Eu vou te levar para um hospital.

— Olha, não...

— Mas eu estou tentando prestar socorro aqui! – ele respondeu exasperado.

* * *

No final, não tinha sido algo sério, apenas uma torção no tornozelo. Os dois não tinham falado quase nada na viagem até ali. Só os nomes um do outro. Ela já tinha feito raio-x e passado pelo médico. Quando ele comentou, aliviado e ainda na frente do médico, que ainda bem que tinha sido só isso, ele recebeu um olhar dela que deixou claro que não aquilo não tinha acabado nenhum pouco bem para ela. Ele nem queria saber o que ela teria falado caso eles estivessem sozinhos.

Agora eles estavam no balcão preenchendo uma papelada, bom ela estava preenchendo. Mas ele ainda estava ali, se sentia na obrigação de acompanhar tudo e já estava se preparando para a batalha que seria convencê-la de dar uma carona seja lá para onde ela precisava ir agora. Ele se afastou um pouco para ligar para Mamoru e contar tudo o que tinha acontecido e justificar o atraso. Mamoru não estava feliz, mas estava menos irritado.

Ele desligou a ligação e olhou para ela antes de se aproximar de novo. Ela tinha puxado a manga do casaco até o cotovelo antes de começar a preencher o formulário. Conseguiu ver palavras tatuadas na parte interna do antebraço dela. Instintivamente ele coçou a mesma área no próprio braço. Ele paralisou por alguns segundos, pensando se aquilo era o que ele estava pensando mesmo ou se ela só tinha uma tatuagem normal no braço. A garota olhou com o cenho franzido para a movimentação dele e bateu os olhos no próprio braço. Ela arregalou os olhos e Saitou teve certeza que era a primeira opção. Ela começou a ler alto:

— Será que ela vai me achar estranho se eu estacionar para conv...

Saitou a puxou pelos ombros e a fez parar de ler.

— Não precisa terminar. – Ele estava tenso. Ela conseguia sentir pelo jeito que os dedos dele estavam pressionados nos ombros dela.

— Por tudo que é mais sagrado! – ela estava olhando para ele com os mais olhos arregalados ainda – Eu não acredito! Eu nem quero saber o que está escrito no seu... Pelos céus! Não leia!

— O que? O que tem? – ele puxou a manga da camisa e leu silenciosamente – Acho justo... Eu não sei seta, mas...

— Agora você assume que não deu seta! – ela apontou o dedo na cara dele.

— Mas, os xingamentos eram realmente necessários? – ele continuou a falar com uma expressão meio chateada.

Ela puxou o braço dele, olhando as palavras na própria caligrafia, e leu baixinho:

— Não sabe usar a porra da seta, não, seu filho da puta? – ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem – Em minha defesa, você tentou me matar!

— Eu não tentei... Foi um acidente! – ele reclamou.

— Minha alma gêmea tentou me matar! – ela falou com um tom exagerado de horror – Nem mesmo me conhecia e já queria me eliminar! O que você tem contra almas gêmeas, cara!?

— Eu não... – ele parou de falar quando viu que ela estava tentando esconder um sorriso. Ele estava perdido. – Você está fazendo graça com a minha cara...

— Cara, eu estou imaginando as reações quando a gente contar essa história para os outros. – Ela voltou a preencher o formulário, agora sorrindo abertamente.

— Isso quer dizer que a gente está juntos? – ele perguntou surpreso.

— Isso quer dizer que, apesar do começo... _Acidentalmente_ desastroso, - A ênfase no 'acidentalmente' era irônica demais para passar despercebida. – a gente deveria tentar mesmo assim.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Minako xingando mentalmente motoristas sou eu na vida.


	6. Fantasma

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota:** Fanfic pertencente ao projeto VK week 2018, no qual foram selecionados 7 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Fanfic do dia sei lá qual de outubro, tema fantasma.

A revisão foi feita por mim e deve ter vários erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

* * *

Era dia 31 de outubro. Eram quase 8 da noite. Estava quase na hora da festa a fantasia mais importante dos últimos tempos e ela não tinha uma fantasia. Ter uma fantasia era fundamental para participar dessa vez e ela, claro que ela tinha feito isso, tinha deixado para a última hora. Usagi e Makoto estavam com ela, na busca infrutífera (como Rei tinha chamado) de uma fantasia descente. Mas, Minako não queria apenas uma fantasia descente. Tinha que ser a fantasia, a melhor de todas e que combinasse com ela. Mas...

— Minako, você não vai achar nada incrível assim em cima da hora. – Makoto comentou, bem mais educada do que Rei tinha feito meia-hora atrás. – Pega a mais razoável e vamos embora.

Minako olhou para Makoto com um beicinho. Makoto estava toda arrumada parecia uma ninfa da floresta, cheia de florzinhas traçadas no cabelo. Ela estava deslumbrante e Minako não queria ir razoável. Usagi apareceu de um dos corredores, correndo com várias coisas nos braços. Junto com todos os babados rosas da fantasia de princesa-coelho dela (não pergunte!), ela parecia uma parede da pré-escola cheia de cores.

— Olha isso! – Usagi jogou vários pacotes de fantasias infantis em cima de Minako.

— É de criança! – Minako reclamou.

— Então... – Makoto pegou um dos pacotes, uma fantasia de médico – Médica sexy?

— Está mais para médica com roupa minúscula! – Minako resmungou, jogando este pacote em especial longe.

— É não é a mesma coisa? – Usagi perguntou – Os caras sempre acham roupas justas e curtas demais sexy.

— Não cabe em mim, Usagi-chan! – Minako choramingou.

— Se veste de cozinheira, Minako... – Makoto falou de novo – É só pegar uns dos meus uniformes. Dá tempo para ajustar para o seu tamanho e...

— Não! – Mianko respondeu e começou a andar pelo corredor – Eu sou criativa e vou achar algo aqui que sirva.

— É bom que seja aqui mesmo porque não tem outras lojas abertas mais... – Usagi comentou solícita.

Minako ignorou Usagi e Makoto. Ela não queria se vestir de cozinheira. Ou sacerdotisa (como Rei sugeriu) ou até mesmo havaiana (por que, Ami? Por que?). Começou a olhar as prateleiras de qualquer jeito. Não tinha nada ali e ela seria obrigada a ir vestida de hippie ou turista (qualquer pessoa que aparecesse com bloqueador na cara e camisa florida e se auto intitulando turista merecia ser expulsa da festa). Ela virou rápido em um dos corredores e bateu com força em um corpo que ela não tinha visto.

— Me desculpe! – ela falou rápido – Eu não te vi!

— É a primeira vez que alguém diz que não me viu. – o rapaz disse.

— Ah, o que? – Minako olhou melhor para ele. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, mais qualquer um conseguia ser maior do que ela, sem esforço. Ele também era bem... Bonitinho.

— O tamanho, sabe. – ele continuou quando percebeu que ela parecia presa em um loop, olhando para ele, correndo os olhos para cima e baixo.

— Hmm, sim... – ela concordou, olhando para as roupas dele. Ela tinha certeza que os funcionários da loja usavam aquela camiseta preta, então... – Você pode me ajudar a encontrar uma fantasia?

— Já é halloween. – ele respondeu.

— Isso é um sim ou um não, cara? – ela perguntou – Custa ajudar?

— Não. Não custa. – ele retrucou – Só que está em cima da hora para caramba. Por que não arrumou isso antes?

— Céus! Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso?! – ela reclamou.

— Porque você deixou para a última hora.

— Pode ou não? – ela perguntou de novo – Sabe de uma coisa? Vou procurar outra pessoa!

— Espera. – Ele colocou o braço no meio do caminho e impediu ela de seguir em frente. Ele estava com o cenho franzido. – Vou te ajudar.

— Vai? – ela perguntou, olhando para o braço dele estendido.

— Você precisa de uma fantasia... – ele repetiu as palavras dela e de repente o olhar dele se iluminou – Já sei! – ele pegou a mão dela e começou a andar pelos corredores.

— Ei, para onde você está indo?!

— Vem comigo. – ele a levou até uma sessão de festa de aniversário, com mesas e enfeites e puxou uns forros de mesa e jogou sobre a cabeça dela. – Um fantasma!

— Essa é a ideia mais desinteressante que eu já vi! – ela respondeu, tirando o pano da cabeça. – Sem graça e não chama atenção!

— Claro que chama! Um fantasma laranja! – ele argumentou.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, cara... – ela murmurou.

—Sempre falo sério... – ele começou a falar e alguém chamou um Saitou do outro lado da loja e ele olhou alerta.

— Minako, o que você está fazendo aqui com o forro de mesa nos ombros? – Makoto estava do lado dela, olhando para ela como se ela fosse doida.

— Esse cara aqui... – Minako começou a falar e não encontrou mais o rapaz. Ele tinha desaparecido – O funcionário da loja me sugeriu ir de fantasma.

— Funcionário? Não tem funcionário que atende as pessoas nessa loja, Mina-chan. – Usagi comentou – Eu procurei e a moça lá do caixa disse que a gente tinha que procurar por conta própria.

— Ah... – Minako estava torcendo o forro de mesa entre os dedos.

— Pronto! A Minako arrumou um funcionário-fantasma que sugeriu uma fantasia de fantasma. Perfeito! – Makoto falou.

— Ele era bonito? – Usagi perguntou.

— Quem? – Minako jogou o pano em cima da mesa.

— O fantasma! – Usagi respondeu.

— Usagi, não é hora para isso... – Makoto respondeu – Minako, a festa está quase começando e você nem escolheu nada...

— Vou passar no templo. – Minako respondeu – Vou aceitar a sugestão da Rei e ir de sacerdotisa.

— Vai? – Usagi estava surpresa.

— Claro... Até fantasma bonitão eu estou vendo hoje.

— Que ótimo! – Makoto exclamou – Quer dizer, não a parte do fantasma! Que ótimo a parte de você ter uma fantasia! Vamos! – E puxou Usagi para fora da loja.

Minako olhou para a mesa de aniversário em tema abóbora. Ela não ia ser um fantasma laranja. Ia ser uma abóbora andante! Estava quase saindo, batendo o pé com força quando bateu de novo em alguém. Nesse caso, no mesmo alguém. E esse alguém estava rindo demais.

— HA HA! – Ela bateu a mão no braço dele. – Muito engraçado sumir assim!

— Obrigado pelo fantasma bonitão. – o sorriso dele estava aumentando.

— Funcionário fantasma... – ela disse entre os dentes.

— Você me confudiu com um funcionário e...

— Você decidiu brincar com a minha cara! – ela estava horrorizada.

— Um pouco... Só que você me acha bonitão e agora eu preciso te ver vestida de sacerdotisa. – ele falou, levantando as mãos – Acho que você vai precisar me passar seu telefone agora.

— E você acha que eu vou te dar o número assim? Fácil? – ela cruzou os braços – Você me enganou!

— Você se enganou antes! – ele respondeu e ela começou a andar em direção a saída. Makoto já estava impaciente, apontando para o relógio no pulso. É, ela era uma ninfa da floresta de relógio. – Sério que você vai embora assim?

Minako olhou para trás e sorriu:

— Me procura no Instragram, Aino Minako. – ela deu um tchauzinho – Vê a foto lá!

* * *

 **Nota finais:** Esse ano foi dos UA, né!


End file.
